The present invention relates to a system for performing transactions, such as depositing and withdrawal, for use in banking business and like financial business.
Transaction performing systems of this type include those to be used by the teller and those to be manipulated by the customer himself, but such systems are all adapted to perform only one transaction of either depositing or withdrawal on one account by a single operating procedure. However, it is often desired to perform at once a plurality of transactions including, for example, withdrawing an amount of cash from one account and depositing part of the cash, or the whole of the cash and some additional amount of money in another account. When such transactions are to be performed with the conventional system, the customer must operate the system for a withdrawal and actually receives cash first and thereafter operate the system again for depositing the cash. Thus the transaction procedure is cumbersome. Accordingly it is desired to provide a system which is adapted to perform a plurality of transactions at one time, enabling one customer to perform depositing and withdrawing transactions on a plurality of accounts by placing in cash once or dispensing cash once. Such a plurality of transactions to be performed in this mode will hereinafter by referred to as a "combined transaction service."
On the other hand, when a depositing transaction is to be executed by a system adapted for use by the teller, the customer usually writes the amount of deposit on a depositing slip and hands cash in the amount of deposit to the teller along with the slip. The teller keys in the amount of deposit (transaction) with reference to the slip and places the cash into the cash inlet. At this time, the teller usually checks whether or not the amount of the cash is equal to the amount of transaction because the amount of the cash can be larger or less than the amount of transaction due to an error of the customer. It is therefore desired to realize a system having an excess rejection mode, such that even when an amount of cash in excess of the amount of transaction is placed into the inlet without being noticed by the teller, the excess of cash will be returned immediately when the system is set for the excess rejection mode. With the excess returned, the teller immediately recognizes the excess. This prevents misdepositing due to the error of the customer or teller, assuring correct transactions and reducing the burden on the teller.
However, when an amount of cash corresponding to the combined amount of deposits for a plurality of transactions is to be deposited completely by placing in the cash once for a combined transaction service, the amount of cash placed in can be in excess of the amount of a single transaction. If the system is set for the excess rejection mode in this case, the excess of cash will be returned immediately, so that the combined transaction service becomes meaningless.